A story of a forgotten child
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: this is the story of Kazuna Aoi, the younger sister of Kazuha and older sister to Kazuya, and her life after entering Genetics, also, i do not own any of the content in this fanfiction, it all belongs to it's rightful owner


It was a dark, mysterious, and rainy night, she stared out the window on the operating bed, wondering: Why am I here, what is my purpose of being compatible with Stigma? She was but 13 when she was found to have 100% compatibility with the new DNA holding device called Stigmata or Stigma. Her name was Kazuna Aoi, older sister to Kazuya Aoi, and younger sister to Kazuha Aoi. She was a legend and she had a Stigma body just like her 2 siblings. Sadly, she has forgotten all about then once the operation started for implanting stigmata in the body. Her grandfather Gengo Aoi was the lead doctor in implanting the stigmata and they soon found out how much she could house, she could house over 100 stigmata, but they reduced the number to about 50 or 60. During the procedure they failed to realize that Kazuna Aoi could use the Stigmata and rearrange them into her own pattern, when the operation was done she had the mark of the devil: 666 and the 6's were in a triangle and a small circle with a stigmata in the center. Gengo couldn't believe his eyes, then he quickly hid her so nobody could find her because she was the key to the total annihilation to all the Novas, all the Pandora's, all the humans, and, the whole world! She also had powers like a limiters, she had developed them during the last procedure she had, because she had a seizure when she hadn't had them at all in her life before and when she trained the next day they deployed all on their own without her trying to use them.

Kazuna wondered what the outside world looked like for a long time, since she was born she had been sealed away because she was the middle child and the middle child always has destructive powers if they were born on June 6th, at 6:00 pm. Her mother and father were very afraid because she had the name of her grandmother, and her grandmother was a very sweet, courageous, and loyal woman ever known to the whole world. And yet, Kazuna Michele Aoi was not at all like her grandmother. In fact, she was her alter ego, Kazuna had long midnight black hair down to her knees, raven purple eyes, and she had a beautiful scar on her right eye. Kazuna hated her nature and wished she could be normal but, after all, she was a daughter of the very people who sold her off so she could become a slave, but Gengo Aoi stopped them before she could arrive there and he took her with him, raised her as his own, and performed tests on her very slowly so she got used to them. And now, he has regretted putting so many Stigmata in her because, she was never home and she was always out killing criminals with her many different volt weapons. It was strange, most Pandora's had only 1 type of weapon, but Kazuna had every single type you can imagine and more.

She was free from the small testing room so many years passed by and then when she was 15, she straight up told her "father" Gengo Aoi that she has decided to become a true Pandora and enroll in Genetics. He was so excited and happy that he enrolled her at the school itself and the very next day she started school as a first year student. She didn't know what to expect but as soon as her grandfather dropped her off at the school, when he was out of sight, she had a huge smile on her face and she was super lively for the first time in her life. She ran and ran all around the school campus and she accidentally bumped into what appeared to be another student but at that very moment, she caught a glimpse of their eyes and she blushed. She didn't know why, she saw his face and his medium long brown hair. She was in love, she didn't know who he was but she knew that he was destined to be hers. She could feel her Stigmata tingling and shaking from bumping into him, he was her destined one, her one and only true limiter. She got up and bowed respectfully.

"I-I am so sorry mister, please, forgive my rudeness I didn't mean to bump into you like that" She said blushing and looking the other way but she was caught off guard as he replied.

"Oh, it's alright, besides, I'm younger than you so it's my fault senpai, I just came to see off my nee-san, but ill be enrolled next year so I might see you then." He said casually smiling at her.

She looked into his eyes, and she got even redder, how could he be younger than her? But, he didn't have a uniform, so why was he even allowed to be here? She didn't care, but . . .Senpai?! Is that what they call the older students here is senpai?! He looked at her funny and had a worried look on his face, she noticed that and she ran for it, she couldn't think of anything to say to him so she ran off into the school building. She was blushing so badly she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she finally collapsed in the hall, ripping posters off of the wall when she collapsed and it was so loud people came out of their classrooms. Even a teacher came out and offered her help, she accepted the help up but when she could finally open her eyes everyone gasped because she had purple eyes but they didn't notice at first, but the scar on her right eye, she was the most beautiful thing they ever saw on top of that. One of the teachers there had a look of pleasure and said something that she had never expected, but found joy in it.

"Miss Aoi, please come this way to your classroom, we've been awaiting your arrival for a while now." The teacher gave a sweet smile and led her to her new classroom for the rest of the school year.

Kazuna smiled and followed the kind teacher, she sat down at the desk that was open and she was thrilled to be there. But all her joy ended the next year, a new student came to West Genetics and she knew right away she was trouble. But that very day as her grandfather approached the building she looked through the window to see him approaching the campus, she nearly jumped out of her seat, she raised her hand and asked if she could go and when the teacher asked why she replied with a simple 'fathers here!' and ran out of the room. She ran down the halls without making a noise and she busted the doors open before he got to them and he instantly had a smile on his face, she was alright and she was happy with her life here at West Genetics. She tackle hugged him hard and knocked him down, she was crying and she was so happy at the same time. She was in a position that if anyone was to look at her butt, they'd see her underwear and she was hugging him so hard that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Now now Kazuna, calm down. There there. Calm down sweet heart. It's alright, I'm here and I'm fine but I'm happy to know you're doing fine as well. But you might want to stand up or sit down; someone might see your panties." Gengo Aoi said rubbing his granddaughters back to comfort her.

"Ah! " Kazuna blushes really badly and sits on her knees talking to her grandfather.

She was so happy, but she didn't dare ask him why he came here. She had a feeling it only brought shame and sad feelings but he said why he came there anyway. It turns out, he has connections with the new student's family and she is from the powerful El Bridget family. Kazuna didn't know why but she had a feeling like she knew that girl and understood all her pain and suffering. Kazuna looked down and clenched her fists into her skirt and stood up, dusted herself off and helped Gengo up. She didn't look at anyone for the rest of the day and when the end of the day came, she obediently went with her grandfather. She was the only student that lived off campus and she had to endure it. Her grandfather spoke quietly to her about normal things and she went straight to the kitchen to cook their dinner as soon as they got home. She wasn't thinking and her casserole that she made burned and took flame. She was coming unglued internally and she froze up, not knowing what had happened. Her grandfather put out the flame and asked her what was wrong but she refused to answer, she shook her head, cleaned it up and started something new. This time she paid attention to what she was doing and she made a lovely beef stew with a side of baked potatoes and eggplant.

She was looking down and as soon as he set down his empty plate, after seconds she got up, walked across the room, put away her apron and went upstairs and locked herself in her room. She started tearing up, then sobbing, then she started crying, she didn't know why but being away from that school and being away from her limiter was heart wrenching. She loved that school, and loved her limiter even more, but Gengo could never understand the meaning of her emotions being bottled up like this. She started to break down and she finally calmed down, her grandfather came in and kissed her forehead and hugged her tight, he knew how she felt and all he could do was hug her until she fell asleep. The day wore her out, sadness, happiness, and love, love was the main reason she broke down and he decided she would stay at the school from now on. He laid her down, pulled the blankets over her and closed the door, he went to the phone and called the school, arranging for her to have a larger room than the others and she would have servants. He smiled, said thank you, and hung up, she could now rest in peace and not worry about him or the pain of being separated from her limiter. She woke up when he came in to wake her up for school, she got up slower than usual and when she finally was dressed he took her to the school and she was welcomed by bodyguards and butlers and maids and the teachers of the school.

"Mistress Aoi, please come with me to your new room here on the campus from now on and please, don't worry, we'll protect you and your grandfather." The Head maid said smiling sweetly and guiding her through the halls to her new room.

All the students couldn't believe their eyes, she has people following her everywhere and only a few of the Pandora's she was friends with got special treatment. They each got a bodyguard, a butler, and a maid. They were precious to her and even her limiter. He got to be in the same room as her, he got to live with her and that made her really happy. She hugged him and when their eyes met, they kissed. All the students saw and giggled, they never saw her happy before and she finally got to do the first room invitation. Once she settled down, she took her limiters hand and he walked her to her classroom and left for his own. She was giddy for the whole day and when lunchtime came she sat with her limiter on the roof and they bonded but it quickly ended with the vice-president of the school comes running in on them and she yells at them, yelling because she has a bad fight happening. Kazuna was shocked, the fight was between the new student Miss Satellizer El Bridget and another Pandora, and third year Pandora who's name is Suzuki Asakowai also know as, "The destructive angel". Kazuna was angry, she trusted that 3rd year and she let her down, now, she had to go and confront her as the student council president of West Genetics.

Kazuna got up, sighed and helped her limiter up, then they set for the direction the fight was, and she nodded to her limiter, he nodded back and they jumped high, fast, and silently and landed and jumped again, they were the most powerful pair and in no time they arrived at the scene. Kazuna stood up and was in between them, she grabbed the 1st year, Miss el Bridget's volt weapon and threw her into a wall, making a huge crater in it. The third year looked at her in horror, she knew that she was strong but she didn't know she was that strong, Kazuna Aoi was a monster but she was beautiful like an angel, so her nickname fitted her. Her nickname was "Heaven's monster angel", She got that nickname the 3rd week of school at Genetics since she started in the middle of the year during the annual Pandora Carnival. The carnival was designed to rank the students and Kazuna ranked 1 in everything and for all of the carnivals she has been in since her admission to West Genetics. Every student who didn't know her or was on her bad side was terrified at the carnivals for she had a reputation of almost killing Pandora's, but she never delivered the finishing blow to anyone. This gave her a reputation of being cruel but gentle to the souls of everyone.

The truth is, she never wanted to hurt them, but she had to, it was the instinct she grew up with after being separated from her siblings ever since she was really little. It hurt her heart to know that she was the one who was hurting these innocent people, she didn't want to kill anyone but she was too powerful for a normal Pandora, she was a "True Pandora". Humans who are born with 60% to 99% compatibility for Stigmata are called Advanced Pandora's, the humans who are born with 30% to 59% are called normal Pandora's, and the ones lucky enough to have 1% to 29% are called E-Pandora candidates, and the 0% girls were called, if they wanted to be a Pandora, Valkyries. There is only a few in the whole world of human beings that have 100% compatibility, and Kazuna was one out of the small group that refused to acknowledge more than 66 stigmata in her body, on the sixth operation to implant Stigmata into her body she refused any more so they stopped at 61. In her pattern of Stigmata the three 6's had 18 of the new mini Stigmata and a small circle of 6 with a single Stigma in the middle. She couldn't breathe at first because of the enormous power but once she was stable enough to train she immediately showed improvements and she was named a success. She was a successful test subject and she was their last because after her, all the others either died during the procedure, after it, or while training against her. She killed them all, she was innocent and now she had blood stained hands and she was ranked 1 in the world and she also had her ruthless nickname given to her by the other Pandora.

"Suzuki Asakowai, you have violated school rules and you even injured an underclassman, you may be a friend of mine Senpai, but my duties as president come first. So I hereby ban you from the carnival and strip you of your title as ranked 2nd in the third years. You will receive punishment and you will be under house arrest for 3 weeks, and no limiter, we will be setting up cameras to make sure your there. And if I catch you out of your room once, I will punish you severely and kick you out of West Genetics forever. Any question before your punishment begins?" Kazuna asked her Senpai as the student council president, and also a dear friend of hers.

Suzuki bowed and Kazuna walked off just as the teachers got there, she explained everything and then she went up to Miss el Bridget, looked her over, turned over her shoulder and spoke softly but gently to the vice president. She turned back to the 1st year and began healing her while waiting for the doctor from the schools hospital to come. Once the doctor came she nodded and her and her limiter went off by themselves and sat being silent for a long time. She was in deep thought that she didn't notice at first but her limiter was looking at her with very worried eyes. He looked so cute like that and she smiled at him very sweetly and she looked out the window and took in the beautiful sight of a sunset. She didn't know why but the sunset made her calm down and made all her worries and fears and insecurities go away. Her limiter knew that, that's why he had the whole room painted like a sunset, and he was lucky enough that his hair naturally turned red-brown this time of year. His name was, Devin Fairchild, younger brother of Chiffon Fairchild, student council president at East Genetics. Kazuna knew he was her brother but she hated his older sister, she was snobby and put up an innocent girl face on whenever he was around her with Kazuna and without Kazuna.

"Ka-Kazuna-Senpai, are you okay? You've been quiet and I'm starting to worry about you senpai." He spoke so gently and sweetly that Kazuna couldn't hold it in anymore, she started bawling and he soon hugged her and held her close to him.

She bawled for a little more than an hour and when she finally settled down she looked into his eyes and saw love. She saw care, compassion, hope, life, and she saw the most of love, pure and innocent love for his one and only Pandora partner. She smiled and they kissed, it was sweet and warm, everything she knew he was, she could feel his emotions flooding into her and she gasped, she was out of breathe and embarrassed. He chuckled softly and hugged her tight to his chest and she closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat and finally drifting asleep slowly. He carried her to the bed and got in with her, because there were no other beds and this bed was huge. He closed his eyes and let her sleep on his chest and when she woke up he was asleep and it was almost time for class. She got up and changed into her new uniform and woke him up so he could change also, she looked in the mirror and she noticed that one part of her hair was a different color, and then she remembered dying it red. Her favorite color was red and she giggled and brushed out her mess of hair, she straightened the bed and started her makeup when Devin came out of the bathroom. She had finished putting her blush on and he hugged her from behind, kissed her head and went to the kitchen to get some coffee for them.

"Devin, have you ever thought about what it would be like to be part of the older group of Pandora's and Limiters fighting? To be apart of the powerful Chevalier?" Kazuna asked out of the blue.

He was caught off guard and confused as hell, why was she asking that all of a sudden? He shook his head out and replied coolly with a simple maybe and after they finished their coffee they went to their first class of the day, P.E. Kazuna hated P.E. because this time Devin had to come and everyone fawned over him whenever he was around, Limiters had to come with them and engage in a real mock battle between Pandora's. Kazuna was paired with the new 1st year student, Satellizer El Bridget; she was tall, blonde and big boobed. Kazuna hated that about girls, no matter how young they are, if they are blonde and big boobed, then they are arrogant, especially the El Bridget family. She clenched her fist and then unclenched it over and over, she closed her eyes and then even before the teachers said go she said it automatically, she said the initial spell to equip her Volt Texture and one of her many Volt Weapons. Her Volt Weapons were called [Steel Blood: Nova Angel], she was powerful, for this particular choice in weapon it was painful and barely noticeable, but at first sight you don't notice it, then when you take a second look at her you would notice bladed rings on her thumbs. Everyone she has fought so far laughed at her and said somewhat of same thing always, "That's your Volt Weapon? That's really pathetic! And they call you the president of this school?!" She hated to hear it again, so she was caught off guard when Satellizer said the only thing that only one other person had said, she heard those words for the second time, the first time was from her best friend turned worst enemy, Attia Simmons.

"That's unfortunate, to think you would be one of the blood type's, you really are a pathetic excuse for a president. But sadly, I cannot lose this fight so I'll just kill you here and be gone." Satellizer said calmly, and deployed her Volt Weapon.

Satellizer looked serious so Kazuna smiled and took the opportunity to fight and show that brat just how powerful the president is. She giggled and cut a huge slice from her elbow to her wrist on each arm and her blood come spilling out, before it hit the ground it swirled up and made long blades about 20 feet long extending from the cuts. She looked at her and then she jumped high and slashed away at her, not showing any mercy and when she was done, the girl was left lying on the ground bleeding and barely alive, she pulled her blood back in and her rings disappeared. She started to walk away when she heard Satellizer get up and faced her with a grimace on her face. She turned around and made a shield of her blood so hard nothing would scratch it so the slash from Satellizer wouldn't reach her. Satellizer had dead eyes and she was attacking her with amazing strength, Kazuna decided to show no mercy and got a few feet away from her and she concentrated with her eyes closed. She blocked 13 attacks right in a row from her without moving much, everyone was shocked and Kazuna ran forward and prepared to deliver a blow that will hospitalize her for a month. Before she could deal the blow she was cut off by the teachers, they stepped in with their Volt Weapons ready and ordered her to put hers away.

"Fine, but consider this your lucky day, yes you Miss Satellizer El Bridget, you were about to be hospitalized for over a month, so be glad the teachers were here. If this were a real battle, I would have killed you then and there." And she left without another word, walking slowly and she stopped to wait for Devin, he ran up to her out of breathe and they walked off to the locker room.

Kazuna no sooner got back into her uniform skirt and bra and she dropped to her knees clenching her left side, "Damn, she got me at the last second, if only, if only I was stronger!" She began to cry and she couldn't believe she let her guard down when she was walking out. She cried and cried until her tears ran dry, by that time, everyone was starting to come in and change, she was sitting on the floor head down and eyes red from crying, make up running down her face, fists clenched so hard her palms were bleeding. Her limiter came in and ran all over to find her, he could sense it, she was crying and she was a wreck, he had to find her quickly. All the girls screamed when he entered but he ignored that and he found her on the ground, surrounded by people asking questions to her. He looked worried and he was only in his shorts for P.E. and he had no shirt on, he had abs and every girl awed in his gorgeousness. He knelt down by Kazuna and hugged her, she hugged him back and all the girls were confused, they never saw their president this vulnerable before, in fact, they never saw her vulnerable ever. Devin calmed her down and stood her up, and wiped her running make up off, he led her to the boy's locker room and guided her through it and sat her on the bench besides his locker. She looked at the ground the whole time he changed, ignoring the boys all around her; he closed his locker, picked up her uniform shirt and put a blanket around her shoulders. He helped her up and led the way back to their room, locked the door and sat down in a chair, holding her in his arms.

Devin didn't ask her anything, he waited until she wanted to talk about it, he changed and helped her into her pajamas as usual and they went to bed, yes, at 10:30AM. She didn't know why but all of a sudden Kazuna woke up screaming and Devin slowly came to, he was a really heavy sleeper but her scream woke him up alright. He sighed and slapped her across the face to wake her up; she held the side of her face that got slapped and sat there panting, scared and shaken by the dream. Devin could notice that her training and hardly anything to eat, and the fact that she's the student council president, and a Pandora on top of all that, it was taking a toll on her. Not only physically but physiologically, she had been having bad dreams lately, she has been worried about something. Devin shook his head and waited for her to fall back asleep so he could return to the classroom, that's when he noticed a note on the counter, it was from Kazuna, how long has that been there? He shrugged it off and continued and he made it just in time for the 7th out of 10 classes they had here at Genetics, he sat through lectures but left swiftly and undetected during the 9th class, he had to see her, he was worried. She was becoming unglued at the seams and everyone was noticing, murmurs, rumors, and even notes on their door about how Kazuna came up from crack parents and how she is worthless. He decided to read the letter and he lit it on fire after he read it, it explained what was going to happen to her after next year, when she'll become a fourth year at the academy. She'll have to be transferred to Central Genetics, the Center operating school for Pandora's; she'll be on Chevalier reserve until she completes Pandora College at Central Genetics.

"Why Kazuna-senpai?! Why are you leaving Genetics?!" All of the first year students asked Kazuna throughout the day.

Kazuna, or Kana to most of the students and teachers, didn't know why or even how this secret got out but somehow everyone found out the she was going to be transferring to Central Genetics, all the poor first years were crying. Kana felt bad, she is letting all of the students down, she as the president of West Genetics, was going to abandon her role and go to Central just for a chance to be on reserve for Chevalier, she made herself sick. She could never forgive herself for what she has done, she was a monster, she wanted to die for it, there were so many thought going on in her head that she stopped in the hallway and clenched her fists in her hair of anger, she screamed in rage. All the students looked at her and just when she thought she was going to lose it the headmaster came and was so kind to her, she loved Miss Alicia; she was like a mother to Kazuna. Kazuna calmed down quickly since Headmaster Alicia was there, she admired her, and she was everything Kazuna ever wanted to be, the admirable Pandora, the headmaster was a legend among the Pandora's. But since the time when Kazuna had to go to Central Genetics is coming close, she had to put aside any regards and explain to the headmaster straight to her face.

"Uh… Um… Headmaster? Please I have something important to ask of you, if you would, could you write a letter stating that you give me full permission to do whatever necessary to keep my reputation and status as president here even when I'm at Central Genetics? Please this is very important to me, I will do my best at Central Genetics and I won't let you down." Kazuna was shaking but she got through it.

"No. Please, don't go Kazuna Aoi-chan, a west genetics without you is unimaginable, please, darling, stay longer. But if this is what you want then I have to ask you to ask someone else to write that letter. I'm sorry Aoi-chan." The headmaster said, voice shaking, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kazuna was used to the tears, she had seen so many in her life, the tears on mama and papa's faces when they gave her up, even though they hated her, they loved her too, the tears when she had went missing and grandfather had found her. The tears of the people she was about to kill but didn't kill, the little kids at the institution for the insane visiting their family, tears of sadness, happiness, anger, worry, and the tears of fear. She saw the faces of the people fortunate enough to die after she attacked them, but she couldn't bear tears from the headmaster, it made her cry too. How could she lose herself to all these emotions that she doesn't need? How can she face her fear of striking out when it is threatening her loved ones? She was terrified at her power, it was consuming her because she was weak, and how could she be weak? She was Kazuha Aoi's little sister. She couldn't be defeated that easily by a mere first year student, her pride hurt, throbbing from the wound Satellizer El Bridget gave her in their battle. Kazuna stopped crying and headed out, she was red-eyed and she looked like a wreck but she still walked with pride and held her head high to prove she was stable. She walked on and on, looking beautiful when really she was hurting badly, she made it back to her room and then the rest of the year went by in a blur, it was the second to last day of school and she had to put together a party for everyone on campus the next day!

Kazuna was busy all day while students either attended training courses, stayed in their rooms, or did what ever they wanted, Kazuna had plans in her arms and she finally set them down and picked the best design for the ballroom. She picked the elegant but newest trend lately and she put up poster so quickly that the students where confused as of where to go to look for dresses, it went exactly as she planned, all the girls quickly ran to the stores and later that evening Kazuna went too, but only after finishing decorating the ballroom. Kazuna was looking around but nothing stood out, so she went to the last store open as late as possible and that's when she saw the perfect dress. It was a wonderful blue that went too well with her skin tone, her eye color, and even her hair color, it was a halter dress with gold spiraling around the straps, a thick gold belt-like detail on the waist, and gold dots cascading on the bottom of the dress, the dress was a little above her knee and she almost died when she found out that she could buy it for $100, after all, the shop owner was her cousin Amino Ensue, and he was pretty cute for 14 years old. She hugged him quickly, paid for the dress and then ran out of the store, she was so happy she got back to her room and she hid the dress from Devin so it'll be a surprise.

Kazuna was so happy that she hit Devin and she got knocked to the ground, he helped her up and they laughed it off. She stopped laughing and went to the bedroom, changed and waited for Devin to come to bed. She was so happy that she fell asleep fast and woke up early in the morning, today was the day, she hopped out of bed and she got dressed in her uniform for the mass meeting in the morning, final ballroom decorations, and then she had to change. Kazuna gave off a happy aura and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves during the assembly, all the students sat through the lessons happy. When it came time, Kazuna got up in front of the class and gave a speech every once in awhile, she had to, and no one wanted to be in lessons all day. She livened the day up and in no time the evening came quickly. Kazuna was so nervous, she calmed herself down with herbal tea and then changed, she looked like a goddess, she put on her gold bracelet her friend lent her and then she put gold earrings on the were from her grandmother. She put blue high heels on that had gold in them and she faced Devin for the first time in history with sad news on a big event that was so happy for everyone. Devin looked confused but he understood Kazuna was about to burst into tears, nothing made her go to the Central Genetics, she had to go because it was destiny, but, Kazuna didn't want that destiny anymore. She wanted the destiny with her limiter and boyfriend, Devin Anthony Fairchild, he was her soul match and she loved him, but she had to say goodbye because she loved him and wanted him out of harms way.

"Devin-kun, please, say you'll remember me forever and you'll always be my limiter no matter what? But, I have to take back my Stigmata from you Devin, I, I just can't have you stay here and be at risk of being harmed when I finally get into Chevalier, so please, forgive me Devin, I must leave you after today, I must go to Central Genetics and prepare to fight for our country as a single Pandora without a limiter. But please, remain my boyfriend; I love you so much I can't bear to see you hurt again." Kazuna was sad and the tears flowed from her face as she removed 3 of the 4 Stigmata from his back, she left 1 Stigmata for luck so they will be together always.

Kazuna kissed him and they went off to the ball, but what they didn't know was that the ball was actually made to say goodbye to their beloved president, President Kazuna Aoi! Kazuna was so happy she almost cried but she loved to see all the happy faces saying goodbye to her, she felt loved and she liked that feeling, she could finally put use to the meaning of love, like, compassion, and friendship, she had those feelings towards everyone at Genetics and so, the party ended with her giving a farewell speech and her hugging and kissing all of the students goodbye. Kazuna packed up the next day, all the students were packing and leaving, it was officially summer break and she was preparing for living with her grandfather for a few weeks and then she moved to Central Genetics in Japan. She loved it in her grandfather's house, she missed her little cousins so much, and she found out that her older cousin had a baby and named it after Kazuna, so it was Kazuna Ensue, she loved that name and she even got to hold the baby, pictures and videos were taken when she got back, the baby was beautiful and thought to grow up just like Kazuna did, and man she hopped that kid did. Kazuna was happy with her life now but she never knew it could become so horrible without her limiter at Central Genetics, they assigned her a limiter and they got a long well enough to be called friends but really, Kazuna hated them.

It was a few weeks after Kazuna enrolled and started Central Genetics that she met her new limiter, or should we say limiters? They were cute, sporty, and they had talent for being a limiter, Kazuna changed her mind but she didn't trust them all the way. Looks can be deceiving, Kazuna was one of those girls with a personality that didn't fit her looks, she looked sweet and innocent, but really her personality is vicious and cruel. Her new limiters were a tall blonde with green eyes and a tall brunette with blue eyes, the blonde was called Isshin Madarame, and the brunette was called Yujiro Kazayomi, they didn't look aggressive but she was cautious around them. Kazuna went to classes with them and ate with them but she never spoke to them, older students at Central were angry and confused. The new girl got the oldest and the hottest limiters there, Kazuna was only 17 going on 18 and her limiters were 19 going on 20, that made Kazuna happy but sad, and whenever she thought about it, she blushed then hid her face. She loved it here, but she hated the students, everyone hated her so she hated them, Kazuna ignored it to a point but it got so bad that she ended up actually killing one of her senpai's. It horrified her, she sat there crying after she killed her, the senpai's limiter was crying as well but he tried to kill her for killing his Pandora. Kazuna wanted to go home, she wanted to go home and go back to West Genetics with her true limiter Devin Fairchild. Kazuna quickly realized that she was pathetic so she made herself get stronger and stronger so she stayed and soon enough, the 14th Nova Clash came when she was at P.E. She was right there when it appeared, big, purple and blue, and disgusting; it was a Type V Nova, stronger than any Nova ever seen on Earth.

An announcement went out, "Attention all students! Attention all students! There is a Type V Nova on the soccer field! To all students out there now, please, maintain the Nova and when back up comes please go change and immediately come back to keep in check and keep it from doing anything! Attention may I have Kazuna Aoi to the research lab immediately! Kazuna Aoi report to the headmaster in the research lab immediately! That is all!" Then the announcement cut off and Kazuna was paralyzed.

She didn't know what to do, should she go and kill it? Or should she go and meet the headmaster? Kazuna decided, she had to meet the headmaster and she found out why, the Nova was for her to destroy, it was real but no one other that Kazuna Aoi could kill it. Kazuna was worried so as soon as she knew all the details about it she ran off with her 2 limiters and she stormed into battle against the gigantic, pathetic, worthless Nova. Kazuna was angry, they were using her and testing her skills, so what? She was going to kill everyone and the Nova was first. Blood thirsty and insanity pushing her mind, she charged at the Nova and yelled for all the students to get back 100 meters at least, it was going to be a big bang and she wanted to end it very quickly. Kazuna yelled and she set up an Ereinbar Set without having her Stigmata implanted into Isshin and Yujiro's back for proof of the baptism, she had a talent for Ereinbar Set without a baptism, she hated baptisms, but she only did a baptism to her true Limiter. Isshin and Yujiro used their Freezing to immobilize the Nova and then Kazuna did the only thing she knew how when dealing with a Nova.

"Volt texture… Activate! Volt Weapon… Equip! Crow: The bladed Nova! Isshin! Yujiro! I only need 3 minutes to properly torment the beast! Keep it up for that long or I'll kill you guys!" Kazuna ran up and used illusion turn, it's when you go so fast that you disappear then reappear in a different place.

"You know we can hold it for hours with even breaking into our Nova tissue!" Isshin yelled over the noise the Nova was making.

Kazuna smiled and slashed at the monster with her bare hands, she didn't care, and she would only use her weapon at the end, if necessary that is. She kept slashing until its core was revealed, then she saw it, it was starting to shine, a deadly beam would come out and kill her at any second. She was caught off guard, she was in mid-air, but she got tackled down by someone, someone saved her life, and who was it? She was windblown and when she finally looked at who tackled her out of the way, tears flowed down her face, she couldn't believe it, it was her True Limiter. She was so happy, he looked into her eyes and she knew he loved her, she hugged him crying, but Yujiro pulled them apart and yelled at Kazuna. She didn't like that yelling, it reminded her of her father, so she slapped him then went back to destroying the Nova, she couldn't concentrate but that helped her because she actually hated him so much she took her anger out on the Nova. She slashed at it and finally took out her Volt Weapon, Everyone awed at how beautiful she was, even though she had blood all over the right side of her face and blood staining her left side. She looked like her older sister, but that didn't change anything, she disappeared and finally destroyed the Nova within the 3 minutes she gave her Substitute Limiters. When she came down she collapsed, her body was under too much stress, she could hardly breathe, Yujiro picked her up and began to walk off with her, heading to the infirmary but Devin stopped both him and Isshin.

"And where do you think you're taking Kazuna Aoi? May I ask, Isshin-senpai, Yujiro-senpai?" Devin asked mysteriously with a hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

Devin looked scary, you couldn't see his eyes and he was slouching so that it hid his eyes even more, a posture to show how pissed and how dangerous one was. He looked up and for once, Isshin and Yujiro were shocked, it was Chiffon Fairchild's younger brother, Devin Fairchild, his sister was a legend and he was one too, he was powerful, even more powerful that Kazuya Aoi, Kazuna's little brother. He looked like a demon seeking blood from a human huddled in the corner, he was pissed and he showed it, Isshin stayed behind while Yujiro took Kazuna to the infirmary. She looked about to throw up or die, it was really bad, Isshin felt bad for her, even though they were never really partners, he still loved her like she was his own sister. She was thoughtful, caring, and she worries all the time, the ideal little sister or at least like his little sister Yazumi. Kazuna feared having to lose, she had to win so she wouldn't end up like her older sister Kazuha Aoi, but she just couldn't bear the burden of the Aoi name, she wanted freedom and Central Genetics gave it to her. Devin finally did something for himself, no… it was for his relationship, she loved him and his love was mutual, they were destined to be together, Kazuna believed that Devin would come out victorious and she finally could rest.

Devin got into a crouch and tackled Isshin onto the ground, there he punched the hell out of him, Devin couldn't calm down, this guy was taking away his precious Kazuna away from him, and he hated anyone that stood in the way of their relationship. He got up and started walking to where Kazuna was being taken but Isshin got hold of his pants and stopped him, which surprised Devin. But he narrowed his eyes and in a flash he drew out his small sword and sliced open Isshin hand, he couldn't bear anyone touching him anymore, unless it was Kazuna. Now, Devin resumed walking and noticed a few people following him, it was students from here at Central Genetics, they were curious what he was doing here, he was from a different school, the uniform was a different color than the boys uniform at Central, it looked like he was from West Genetics, and they were right. Devin Fairchild was from West Genetics in Japan, he was ranked 1 in Limiters of all years and he was the ex-president's Limiter, and her precious boyfriend. The Central kids came up to him and asked him why he was there but he did not answer, he kept walking until he got the Kazuna's side, then he broke down crying. Kazuna woke up, she found him crying and she suddenly hugged him hard, she couldn't bear it, there were so many people in her room but she could only focus on her True Limiter, Devin Fairchild, he was her love, boyfriend, and her destined one all along. Everyone was shocked, she ignored everyone, even the Limiters she was paired up with, and she ignored them and continued to hug Devin until he stopped crying, he was so cute but seeing him crying broke her heart.

Kazuna looked him in the eyes and spoke softly but firmly, "Devin, I'm so sorry to worry you, I know you were safe at West Genetics but I should have brought you with me, please, will you forgive my behavior up until now? Please Devin, I don't know what I could do without you, I love you and you're my one and only True Limiter, Fairchild-kun." Everyone awed and then gasped!

Everyone realized the name Kazuna just said, no one liked that name, the Fairchild family was a family with strong Pandora's and strong Limiters, together with either an El Bridget family member, or an Aoi family member, and it was a pair that could destroy the world. Kazuna stopped crying and hugging Devin and he kissed her, all of the students thought it was so cute because they never saw this side of Kazuna, ever. Kazuna felt happy and the tears never stopped flowing, she made everyone go back and she had Isshin, Yujiro, and Devin stay back so she could explain everything to Devin, he was worried and he hated them. Kazuna took a deep breath and tried to decide where to start from so she started from the beginning, she told Devin about everything that happened after she left the farewell party. She ended with what just happened and Devin was thinking to himself, sad expression but she couldn't blame him; he was separated from her for so long. It was when Devin said wait that she found out that he had another Pandora, he was paired with Kabuki Asamoji; a third year student this year, Kazuna hated her now. Her replacement was a first year student back when she was still a second year at West Genetics, that pissed her off, but Devin stopped her, He proved that he did not do a baptism with the third year, there it was, her own Stigmata still in his back, she felt like crying. Then, one of the school teachers came in and drew out their Volt Weapons and held them against Devin, they were serious, Kazuna was backed up against the headboard and a look of terror on her face.

"Devin Fairchild, you are placed under arrest for acts of treason and suspected of destroying West Genetics campus to escape from punishment, you have the right to be silent unless you want to die here and now." The teachers said in unison.

Kazuna couldn't believe what she was hearing, punishment, treason, destroying the campus, this wasn't Devin! How could it be Devin? Kazuna was almost crying but she disobeyed their orders for everyone else to stay back and she got in between Devin and the teachers. She was pissed and she was sad, she hid her eyes and she brought out her Volt Weapon's, she was prepared to battle her way out of this nonsense. Before she began to battle the teachers, she turned around and slapped Devin, he was shocked. She ignored him after that and started her battle with the teachers, she was letting the tears flow down her face the whole fight, in the end, she won. The teachers lay there panting, bleeding to death, Kazuna stood with her back to them and only said words that would echo through their heads everyday. She looked so good but she was blood-splattered and torn up, if they were stronger she would've had to use Pandora Mode, the special technique used to kill really high level Nova's. She was out of breathe and crying, waiting until reinforcements came to heal the teachers, when they arrived and started attending to their wounds, Kazuna put away her Volt Weapon and went back to the room. She decided long ago to protect Devin as long as he loved her and her love was equal or greater, now she has given up on sparring people's lives, she was going to kill.

Devin left and she returned to her normal routine, soon enough she was living underground at level 99, right above the remains of Maria Lancelot, the first ever Pandora on earth, Kazuna felt lucky but soon, she didn't feel so lucky. She was there because she was a threat to all of the school, after a month or two down there she got news that Nova were there, she smiled and laughed. She had almost gone insane but luckily Isshin and Yujiro were there so she didn't lose her mind. Kazuna got up off her couch in her underwear and fishnets and stripped naked, Isshin and Yujiro quickly looked away their faces completely red. Se giggled for the first time in a long time and she equipped her Volt Texture and the underwear and uniform generated and in no time she was ready for battle. Isshin and Yujiro changed their clothes and fixed Kazuna's hair just to make her happy and they went down to level 100, where they were stationed outside the door to Maria Lancelot's containment room. Kazuna looked happy but really, she was pissed off, why her of all people at the very lowest level?! Why couldn't she be at the top where the Nova was to annihilate it at the very start?! She found out why soon enough, the Nova had the power to absorb the enemy's and if you were caught by it, you were done for, you couldn't have a will of your own, your soul would become Nova Eggs. She was glad she could be down here safe, in a matter of minutes she received notice that there were 13 Nova Eggs heading down there right now, and the Nova was heading down as well. Kazuna felt loved, all these people came to meet her, and die all together, and she was going insane very quickly, she felt like killing everyone who got in her way, they are scum so they need to be purified by her blades!

The door at the opposite end of the room blew up and she had a look of a psycho murderer, she loved it but her Limiters were scared, she looked like she was either going to kill the whole world or she was going to be swallowed up by insanity and commit suicide. They looked at each other and suddenly Pandora victims from India's Genetics come attacking them, they set up their freezing and Kazuna used illusion turn to get in the middle of them and kill them one by one. She didn't care if they were Pandora's; they were the Nova's slaves so she had to annihilate them as quick as possible, she loved this bloodshed, even though her siblings hated it and thought it of useless, she loved it. She had become insane and in that instant she grew the same Stigmata pillars on her back and slaughtered all the Pandora's at one time with one strike, she activated her Nova tissues and was on the verge of becoming a Nova herself. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't handle it, she was losing herself to the Nova powers she held in her heart, a big explosion took place. The Chevalier appeared and restrained her, tears were running down her face but then a member of Chevalier whacked her on the head and she collapsed, limp on the ground and bleeding badly, she looked dead. She was pale, but the Chevalier medic unit arrived and took her to the operation room, when the Stigmata pillars were gone from her back she was almost dead, the Stigmata were keeping her alive, but only barely, so they flew her to the best hospital in the world that deals with Pandora's. The doctors were shocked but confused, they thought: how can this girl really be the strongest girl at Central Genetics, and even though she's a first year in College she took down 13 Semi-Nova Pandora's all at once?

"She's barely alive, but we're certain she'll pull through, so please, go home and get some rest we'll take good care of her." The head doctor said calming her Limiters Isshin and Yujiro.

Kazuna was on life support for a while then out of nowhere she opened her eyes and ripped off the wires and tubes that were in her, panting hard, and clenched her fists in her hair and screamed, the doctors and nurses rushed in and crowded her, asking questions. They were appalled, she was alright but, why was she screaming and why was she able to take those out in her condition? She started to calm down so most of the doctors and nurses went away, but 3 doctors and 2 nurses stayed behind just in case if she was going to lose it again. She obediently had the needles back in her and she soon found out that they had to replace her right arm, it was completely destroyed when she become normal again, it was scary, knowing you were becoming a Nova, she hated that voice in her head when she was. All it said was: Join me, become one with me and I shall grant you power, don't resist me, I am you and you are me, now kill and kill and KILL MORE! KILL! She looked down and she requested to leave but it got denied, they said she was in no shape to leave but her body told her otherwise, she demanded now and they agreed, only because she looked like she was going to murder them. Once she had her clothes on and all the needles out of her left arm, she booked it out of there, she hated hospitals, now she was traumatized, she lost her arm and they couldn't save it. She had to be a freak the rest of her life, but at least she wasn't alone, Kim Yumi-sensei in West Genetics also had her arm taken from her, she felt like she knew Yumi-sensei a lot better now that she could relate to her favorite teacher. Kazuna rushed and raced down the streets, in her bloody uniform, she looked amazing, but all she could do was run and run and run until she got back to her room.

"Oh? Ah! Senpai you're back! What's wrong? You don't look so good Senpai." Devin asked Kazuna after she settled down.

She couldn't breathe, it hurt and she was scared, the voice kept going on and on, but all it said was now kill and kill and KILL MORE! KILL! She was crying again, but the next day everyone was shocked that she returned to classes in her condition. She looked horrible, she was pale and she looked extremely tired, no one knew what was going on with her, but mentally, they all thought she was insane. She was a perfect student but now, she was failing classes and sometime not even going to them, picking fights with other delinquent Pandora's and coming back to class bloody. Everyone was worried, but she got it together again eventually, she caught news that her brother Kazuya Aoi enrolled in Genetics also, she was happy but confused. This time, she had to be locked up for real, to be protected from Satellizer El Bridget and her very own brother, Kazuya Aoi. All of the teachers cancelled classes for the week and had her move everything to the underground where she'll be living from now on. She accepted it but Devin had to go back to their old school, he didn't belong at Central Genetics anymore, she said goodbye and she went back to the room with Isshin and Yujiro. They were so nice to her, she loved them now, but after a few years of being trapped underground with nothing to do but train and kill people, she got very bored, out of nowhere the doors opened and the headmaster came in with a young boy behind her. She couldn't see him or his face, but she could tell he was very powerful and already had a single Stigma in his body from another Pandora.

"Well, how are you this evening, Lady Kazuna? If I am not interrupting you, I have a gentleman here I would you like to make your limiter, he does have a Stigmata in him from a Pandora so disregard that, okay?" The headmaster told Kazuna respectfully.

"Hah… alright, you, boy, come here now tell me, what your name is and where you are from, also, what grade are you in?" Kazuna asked him as he stepped forward with familiar medium brown hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"I'm Devin Fairchild, and I've got to say, you've changed a lot, Kana-senpai." Devin said, winking at her and leaning into one hip, with his hand on his hip he was leaning into.

She giggled, he was the same as ever, charming, handsome, and he had a way around girls no matter whom they were he could find a weakness. He looked like he was the same Devin but he wasn't, he was much taller and he had longer hair now, she loved that about him, his appearance changed but his heart didn't change, nor did it ever waver between anything. He walked up to her and she hugged him tightly, so the headmaster left them to catch up on their time apart. Isshin and Yujiro were quietly standing off to the side but suddenly Devin called them over and they all began to laugh and Kazuna sent Isshin and Yujiro to go get something. She turned to Devin and led him into the bedroom where she slept, and locked her and Devin inside, she turned to him and he knew what she wanted to do. She took off her shirt and he did also, she turned around and nodded for him to continue, he suddenly put his hand on her back and hugged her from behind. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain and then there it was, he successfully took out 3 Stigmata that were originally in his back also and covered up the places where it was bleeding. Taking out Stigmata hurt, where they were taken out of, it starts to bleed the longer it's exposed to fresh air, so he had to cover them up quickly and she put her shirt back on. He handed her the Stigmata and turned around himself, he squeezed his eyes closed as she pushed them into the old spots where they were and she finally dropped to her knees, panting hard. It took too much energy so she got up and lay down so she couldn't feel anymore pain for a while.

"You did well, Senpai. It was a success so now, we are truly Pandora and Limiter now, thank you, sweetheart." Devin said with his gentle and loving words to Kazuna.

"Heh….. It's not that grand, darling, please, help me up, I have to go to the main room, I am expecting a guest anytime this month or the next." Kazuna said weakly and barely conscious.

"No. I will not allow you to, you must rest and if they come while you're resting then I'll have them come back because you are going to die if you keep this up!" Devin said fiercely to Kazuna.

She couldn't object, she accepted it so Devin redressed her, put her to sleep within a matter of seconds and left the room to tell Isshin and Yujiro about the situation. They understood and took their positions outside of the door and Devin stayed inside protecting Kazuna at all costs, if Yujiro and Isshin failed, it was up to Devin to stop them from harming her. He sat down on the ground and soon enough Kazuna was well rested and able to fight again, Yujiro and Isshin came back inside for just a moment to get food then went back out to stay watch. Meanwhile all the way at West genetics, her former school and the place her little brother goes to, Kazuya was just sitting in class minding his own business when the principle called him into her office and told him that his sister would soon come for him. He was confused at first then she said it was Kazuna, not their late sister Kazuha, but she also told him that she would come to kill him and Satellizer El Bridget. He wasn't shocked at all, instead he looked like he knew all along, according to him, and she has always hated him since they were born. He was wrong, she wanted to protect him from that vulgar beast everyone called a woman, Kazuya was kind-hearted and protective, he took the bad things people said about Kazuna and he said nothing. He nodded and left the room, after the door closed he ran and ran, he ran until he reached his partners classroom and he burst open the door. Everyone was looking at him but he ignored the voices and he pulled Satellizer out of class and told her everything, she was surprised, so her senpai was coming back for them huh? She sighed and right when she was going to go back into her classroom something like an earthquake shook the campus and knocked everything down. When it stopped it was silent for a few seconds them a huge explosion took place in the hospital section of the building, everyone was shocked and nobody knew what caused the explosion but Kazuya could hear people screaming. Screaming for someone not to kill them, then he heard it clearly, bones breaking and blood splattering everywhere and screams of agony echoing through out the campus. His mind went blank then he and Satellizer were taken away by the principle and members of chevalier, they were being taken to the lowest level of the campus which is level 100 underground.

Kazuya and Satellizer were kept there until nobody else could defend against the intruders; soon enough the noise of bones breaking and blood splattering grew closer and closer, then he felt something familiar. He felt the presence of someone dear to him, someone he was best friends with, and two people he didn't even know, but what made him surprised was that the boys in the group of 4 had stigmata in them. But one in particular had more than the others, the others had only 1 but the center boy guarding the girl had four in his back. Kazuya never knew someone could hold so many Stigmata but the thing was they were much, much smaller than normal ones. Not to mention that the girl was holding an unimaginable amount, but she only had 1 regular sized Stigma, it was in the middle of her back surrounded by 6 scars where Stigmata used to be. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud scream and something hard and heavy hit the door that they were behind, Kazuya was frightened and Satellizer was worried, someone came to kill. They stared at the door and when they thought that the people wouldn't come in there, an explosion blew the doors out and a ton of dust was stirred so they couldn't see the intruders. The dust was thinning and once it cleared Kazuya fell backwards, scared witless and Satellizer didn't look but once she looked at the door, her eyes went wide and her bottom lip trembled. There she was, Kazuna Aoi, long Midnight Black hair flowing from a slight breeze, blood splattered all over her partners, she wasn't splattered with blood but her hands were stained with the blood of other students and teachers. Her eyes were so sad but they were so menacing, she looked lonely and murderous but Kazuya knew better, she only wanted him to be with her, she wanted to hug him, to kiss his head when he fell asleep, to protect him for as long as she lived. Kazuya got up and shook his head and started to move towards her, but he failed to notice that she had huge light pillars like angel wings coming out of her back and stress marks that looked like her Volt Texture. Her eyes were blank but they were wide open and with her tattoo of the snake on her body, she looked completely insane and dangerous. Satellizer tried to stop Kazuya but she got distracted by Kazuna's limiters, the two that only had one Stigmata moved around to behind her and restrained her completely with their freezing combined together. Kazuya didn't notice at first but Kazuna was crying, lovely tears were streaming down her face and that made him start crying too, he hadn't met her once, but he has seen pictures from their grandfather Gengo Aoi.

"Kazuya, I've been longing to see you my baby brother, please won't you just let me have the privilege of holding you tight, I haven't even met you before this. Kazuya-neesan, come here please, I won't hurt you I promise, before I get completely taken over by the Stigmata and lose myself, I would like to hold you for the first and last time, my baby brother." Kazuna said with her tears running down her face, dripping onto the floor and holding her hand out to Kazuya.

"S... sister… Sister! I missed you so much Kazuna, I really did want to meet you but there was no way I could! I'm so sorry Kazuna-neesan!" Kazuya cried and hugged her tight, they hugged for awhile but it all ended soon.

Kazuna suddenly collapsed and was panting, clenching her fist into her chest, blood was coming out instead of tears and more stress marks were showing up on her body, she finally gave into it; she tightened her grip and ripped the thing out. A beam of light shot from her chest, it was so bright no one could look at it, the light was golden and then it faded. When it ended everyone noticed that there was a bloody hole in her chest, she lay panting on the floor on her side with something bloody in her hand, and then everyone realized what it was. It was the same kind of crystal that appeared on the Nova minions in the 14th Nova Clash, but this time the crystal was orange instead of a deep crimson color. She pushed herself too far, she had already been touched by the Nova's arm and she developed the crystal soon after but she had just hid it from everyone, until now she was thought to be fine but now Kazuya couldn't stop crying, she was going to die, they just met, it wasn't fair! Her body surged in pain at his sadness and she screamed a high note then she went limp, Kazuna was dying, but Devin couldn't watch, he turned around and walked towards Kazuya. Kazuya was crying and suddenly a light started shining from his chest and grew brighter and brighter, when the light disappeared Kazuna was in his arms and he was floating in the air, illuminated by a golden light. Satellizer El Bridget, Devin Fairchild, Isshin Madarame, and Yujiro Kazayomi watched in awe as she slowly went back to normal and Kazuya as well, they landed on the ground and Kazuna passed out from blood loss. Nobody knew what happened, Kazuya and Kazuna were the only ones who knew, Kazuna slowly opened her eyes and sat up very quickly and yelled.

"Kazuha-neesan don't do it!" Kazuna started crying, "Please nee-san don't do it, you'll never come back to us anymore. Don't leave me and Kazuya-niichan alone!" Kazuna cried for an hour until she heard Kazuya's voice saying that it was long ago that she died.

"Kazuha was very strong though, she couldn't be beat, and she also was the bravest Pandora to be in the human world. So you should be proud that you have someone so legendary as part of your family, but besides that, you need to be proud of the fact that now _you're the_ best in the Aoi family. Kazuna Aoi-senpai." Satellizer said, reaching her hand out to help her up.

She took her hand and once she was up she hugged Satellizer and thanked her, Satellizer in return hugged her back, Kazuna then turned to Kazuya and kissed his cheek thanking him and then turning away. She paused at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Devin, Isshin and Yujiro, then said goodbye and started off with Kazuna. Kazuya never saw her after that, until a few months later when it was the start of a new year and he got quite the surprise when the teacher entered the room. The class was noisy before the bell rang and once it rang a substitute teacher came in and talked for a little bit, introducing the new teacher then the new teacher came into the classroom. Kazuya fell out of his seat when he saw her, Kazuna was the new teacher, but instead of wearing regular clothes, she was wearing a Chevalier uniform with her hair tied back into a ponytail with her bangs in her face. She looked very serious until the teacher left then she started giggling and she sat on the desk in the front, taking out her ponytail and smiling warmly. The kids were confused, as was Kazuya, but she paid no mind to the gaping stares at her. She enjoyed teaching, but teaching in her brother's classroom was going to be a very enjoyable experience. Kazuya got back in his chair and stared at her in disbelief; she winked at him and got up off of the desk. She opened the windows and closed the doors; she turned to the class, giggled, turned back to the black board and started writing a lot in a matter of seconds. A detailed plan of the period was up there but she then erased it all and wrote one word on the board, "discipline". She turned back to the classroom and spoke harshly with a very serious tone and look.

"My name is Kazuna Michelle Aoi, now as you all may know that there has been a change in the earths future so we Pandora's and Limiters will reduce the damage and annihilate the Novas for good. The only rule in my classroom is you must remain calm, sturdy, honest, and keep a good sense of discipline, if you do not meet that rule then there will be consequences. Any questions?" Kazuna asked seriously and looked in surprise when she saw Kazuya's hand up. "Yes, what is it Aoi-kun?"

"Nee-san, why are you here? I don't mean to pry but aren't you supposed to be finishing your studies at Central Genetics with Isshin Madarame-senpai, Yujiro Kazayomi-senpai, and Devin Fairchild-senpai? And where are they, if they aren't with you here then where are they?" Kazuya asked bluntly and shocked everyone when he called her nee-san.

"Kazuya Kazuya Kazuya… When did I ever say that they weren't here? Yeah that's right, their here, that's why the windows are open, their listening. Oh yeah and one more thing, I got out of my studies early because I was selected at the Top Chevalier captain in all of chevalier. Now, does that answer your question? Devin! Yujiro! Isshin! Deploy training mode and meet me outside in 1 hour with the kids." With that Kazuna walked out of the room and as soon as she was gone the bell rang and everyone got dressed in their P.E. clothes for her next class.

Kazuna was out on the field first, then Devin, Isshin, Yujiro, Kazuya, and then the rest of the children from her class. She nodded at her Limiters and then disappeared, then reappeared, whispered something to her and then they took off into the battle arena. She giggled and started walking towards the arena too, the students followed and when there they saw a Nova or what was really a Training machine that represented a Nova very closely. She explained the basic rules and then broke the kids up into groups of 5 and had Kazuya remain on the sidelines as a precaution, just in case someone was about to be killed. She blew her whistle and the Nova prototype instantly started moving and attacking the children, she smiled and wrote down data on the children. The prototype started a beam from its chest like real Novas; Kazuna immediately ran in there and blocked the children from it. When the dust cleared the kids were shocked, she was clutching her left shoulder with her right hand and she was panting hard, she was bleeding on her forehead and her left side. Kazuya rushed in and Kazuna yelled for the children to get back, she knew something was wrong. They sent her a Nova prototype but they weren't supposed to shoot beams, she narrowed her eyed then they flashed a bright red and she stood up straight. Devin, Yujiro, and Isshin quickly got beside her and deployed their freezing, she leaped into the air and pulled out a bow and arrows, loaded the bow and shot it straight in the core, it cracked and revealed the real one. She cursed when she saw the real core, they had sent her a real Nova instead of a prototype, damn them to hell!

"Kazuya! Grab the remaining students and get out of here now! Secure the area with your freezing and don't let the Nova escape! This is the real one, not the prototype I ordered! Now brother! Aaaaaahh!" Kazuna yelled at Kazuya and then she got pelted with mini attacks from the Nova and then a bandage like arm wrapped around her neck, it was suffocating her and trying to make her its minion, she shouldn't breathe.

The teachers rushed in and cut her free, but by that time the crystal had already formed on her chest and one of her eyes was blank with the volt texture pattern across it. The teachers, Kim Yumi-sensei, and Elize Schmitz-sensei were trying to fend off the Nova from going any further and meanwhile Kazuya was trying to keep Kazuna sane. She touched his cheek lightly and then she surged in pain, rolled onto her side and then stigmata pillars grew from her back again and she grew the bright blue crystal on her chest. She looked at Kazuya and tears fell down her cheeks, with her last breathe sane, she whispered her wish for him to run away from her before she killed him and rampaged on killing people. He hugged her and she finally lost her sanity, a light beam was forming and about to blast through him when he grabbed the crystal, saying he was so sorry, and ripped it our of her chest. A bright flash of blue and then Kazuna was back to normal, kind of, she still looked the same but without the pillars and blank eyes, she thanked him and coughed up blood. She ordered him to help the senseis, he nodded and went off, together the senseis and Kazuya managed to defeat the Nova and all was normal again. The students rushed in terrified and concerned, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their teacher lying on the ground, some blood coming out of her mouth, she was covered in blood and her clothes ripped to shreds. Devin, Yujiro, and Isshin had only minor injuries and so did Yumi-sensei, Elize-sensei, and Kazuya. Devin walked up to Kazuna and knelt down by her; he smiled and took her hand, helped her up and supported her when she walked, Kazuna noticed the kids' faces and smiled, speaking softly.

"Little ones don't worry about me, this is nothing to me, and I've been through worse during the 11th Nova clash, the one where many precious friends of mine lost their lives protecting you from harm. Please do not fret, ill be back tomorrow, I promise." With that she winked and Devin carried her to the infirmary where Elize Schmitz-sensei healed her and when the operation was done Kazuna left to her room.

"Principal, I'm resigning from my position as their teacher; I've been too much trouble for them. Plus, they can manage on their own without me." Kazuna said handing in her papers to the Principal.

"But Genetics won't be the same without you Nee-san. Please, come back, we'll miss you. And I'm not the only one who thinks that." A voice from the back of the room said, Kazuna whirled around in surprise and saw Kazuya and Satellizer.

She smiled and giggled, Satellizer hugged her and she hugged her back, that child wasn't so bad after all; she could learn to love her. Kazuna, the next day, went back to Central Genetics and then she disappeared from there, an event never heard of occurred and she had to flee to America. Kazuna was fighting a Nova that was invading Japan and she accidentally used her own freezing. Kazuna is the only Pandora who has a Freezing effect like a Limiters, Devin, Isshin, and Yujiro weren't allowed to go with her so she deployed her own freezing instead. Everyone was shocked, they knew she was great but she passed all boundaries between Pandora, Limiter, and Nova. Afterwards she had people hounding her and as soon as she got the chance she fled to America, where nobody could find her, except her grandfather Gengo Aoi. She was walking down the street back to her house coming home from the store and she spotted him standing in front of a house, talking to someone who looked like a Chevalier and a familiar person with blonde hair and blue eyes. He spotted her and had a disappointed look on his face; she looked the other way and kept walking, ignoring him. Once she passed him he grabbed her wrist and jerked her backwards, he smiled at her and she tried to shake his grip off but it was tight on her shoulders. She struggled and got out of his grip, ran down the street and then locked herself in her house, panting hard she threw her bags on the table, locked everything and pulled all the blinds and shades and curtains. She changed into a long purple skirt and a white ruffle tank top and sat on the couch, staring at the TV and thinking, messing with her long hair in a ponytail. She heard a knock at her door and when she opened it her grandfather was standing there smiling at her with his hands in his pockets, and another man behind him who looked oddly familiar, and he was smiling too.

"I'd like you to come with us my darling granddaughter; I need some answers from as to why you're here." Gengo Aoi, her grandfather said to her smoothly.

"What do you want? I'm trying to clean the house and make preparations for lunch and dinner. Just make it quick alright? This is really troubling having you find me here though." She spoke in Japanese to him but then to herself as she ruffled her bangs and sighed.

He smiled and spoke softly to her only and then she obediently followed him because if she didn't go, he would tell people where she was. She feared his power and authority now, but she grinned as she saw the familiar look of his house. He introduced the man that was with him as the head of the El Bridget family, she was shocked but suddenly courteous and polite since he was really powerful. Although she didn't like to be nice to an El Bridget, she hated their family but Satellizer El Bridget was an exception. They had gone to Gengo Aoi's house in America and did some Pandora testing on Kazuna, she passed every single one with top scores and then they tested her with test designed for Limiters and she passed with top scores as well. She could finally use her full power instead of holding it back all the time. The testing was too easy sp she had her grandfather design a Nova that was unlike any other and she beat it in a breeze. She was truly the savior of the world; she could defeat anything, anyone, and every Nova there was in the world and it still wouldn't challenge her.

"Grandfather, I'm tired of these petty games, hurry up, sorry but I'm kinda late for cooking dinner for my limiter and I, so I suggest you hurry or I'll seriously slice you open and turn you into Sashimi if I have to just to not be late." Kazuna said with anger and tiredness in her beautiful raven purple eyes, boring holes into her grandfathers deep brown eyes, and he sighed and looked at her with love and understanding.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today, but be back here tomorrow for more, I need to test the full extent of your limiting abilities. So go and get some rest, and bring Devin here too, we could use him for your training." Gengo Aoi said and opened the door so she could change and go home.

She made a Che sound and walked out of the training facility, ran home, and found Devin cooking in the kitchen; she smiled and hugged him from behind around his shoulders. She told him that it smelled really delicious and he smiled at her, stirring something in a pot then placing the lid on it. He turned around and hugged her with his arms around her waist, he pulled back and kissed her gently and she suddenly smiled and pulled back from him and went to the fridge and pulled something out. It was a cake, it had black frosting and a blue pattern on it, and in white it said ' Happy Birthday Devin! ' on it, she smiled as he looked at her surprised. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he let go, took everything off the stove and set the table, and they ate dinner happily. Devin stood up and took her hand, led her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, and got on top of her and kissed her. She let him and awhile later she and Devin were both in their underwear under the covers and she lay sleeping like an angel on his bare chest, he stroked her hair as she slept and smiled at her complete vulnerability. She stirred and suddenly her body language contorted and she became rigid, her face twisted into a pained and frightened expression, and she was having trouble breathing now. Devin looked at her and sighed, he shook her shoulder and she woke up still panting hard but sane this time, he smiled and she hugged him and they both fell asleep again.

The next morning Kazuna awoke to the sound of laughter from the living room, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed; she took a shower and got ready. She out on short shorts and a white tank top with a business type jacket on, put her hair up in a ponytail, and went into the living room. She found her grandfather, the El Bridget head, and Devin drinking lots of alcohol, she sighed and took the liquor from Devin and scolded him for drinking when she specifically told him not to, or tell her so she could drink too. Gengo Aoi started laughing at him and she turned on him, she had a very angry look on her face, he gulped, and she took their alcohol away from them. She took out some vodka from the fridge, opened it, and chugged it down to get rid of her stress, it felt good to drink some, she sighed in pleasure as she stopped to get a breathe. She was slightly blushing because of the amount of vodka she drank and she steadied herself against the counter as she began to sway on her feet, Gengo noticed and took advantage at her weakened state. He told her to bring a couple more bottles over and so she did, she sat down next to Devin and everyone drank alcohol like it was soda and they all passed out, sprawled across everything. Kazuna was asleep sitting on the ground with her head on the table, her left arm at her side, and her right on the table next to her head. Devin was upside down on the couch sort of sideways, her grandfather facedown on the floor next to the table, and the El Bridget head on the couch sprawled like he'd been through a tornado. Kazuna awoke to see them in their positions and she screamed because she forgot what happened yesterday morning and because there were so many alcohol bottles scattered around her house. She was even holding one and so was everyone else, she looked at the corner briefly and was in shock, dozens of kegs were scattered in the corner and they all were empty, she got light headed and she caught herself, Devin awoke when he heard her scream and he was laughing and smiling, she didn't know what to do.

"What happened last night…? All I remember is that I got a drink form the fridge, and then I blacked out. Devin what happened?!" Kazuna asked desperately clinging to him.

"You joined in the fun! Ahahahahaha! Gengo Aoi and the El Bridget man came over to have a chat about your future and we ended up drinking a lot, you then came in and confiscated our drinks. You got yourself a drink and that's when you brought everyone vodka and we had a keg stand competition. It looks like you won against us all, I couldn't believe it but it's true, you really are a party drunk. It took us awhile but we finally cleared out the stock of alcohol and you helped a bunch, you drank more than the rest of use put together." Devin said laughing and smiling at her warmly and Kazuna suddenly went red and then she ran to the bathroom, she knelt down by the toilet and threw up a lot.

She had too much alcohol last night and it wasn't good for her, it could kill her if she wasn't careful, Devin came in and rubbed her back to comfort her, she was panting and she was also flushed. All this alcohol must've made her this way, she was shaking from using her strength to throw up and she was weak now, she had fallen backwards and Devin caught her, he looked down at her with love and picked her up. He set her on the bed and went back into the living room to clean up, Gengo and the El Bridget man were awake and he sighed, told them to help him clean up the bottles and they did so quietly. Kazuna had woken up a few minutes later to run to the bathroom and throw up some more, although she had no idea that it wasn't because of the alcohol, Devin heard the door slam and looked towards the room calmly. He excused himself when they were getting rid of the kegs and knocked on the bathroom door, called her name and went in after she answered, Kazuna was throwing up with tears in her eyes from the force and Devin looked away feeling sorry for her. An hour later Kazuna had stopped throwing up and was weak from the lack of food in her stomach and the level of force and pain her body was in from all that alcohol and then throwing it all up. Devin sighed and walked back out to Gengo and the El Bridget man, he told them that Kazuna wasn't feeling good so she'll be staying home for the next few weeks to regain her strength, Gengo sighed heavily and said it was a shame that she couldn't be there so they could get more data on her abilities, but Devin said if she keeps doing this then she'll die soon. Gengo reluctantly gave in and the two men left Devin and Kazuna alone, Kazuna flopped onto the bed and slept for a long time, when she woke up she told Devin that she needed to go to the doctor's office right away; he was reluctant to let her go but caved in when she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Miss Aoi, you might want to think about giving up on being a Pandora, or at least don't be as active as much, I am only saying this for your protection because you must protect this new life you have inside of you." The doctor told her steadily looking at the clipboard in her hand.

"But does this mean that I'm…" Kazuna asked bewildered, the doctor sighed and smiled slightly.

"Yes, you are Miss Aoi; you are pregnant with a healthy baby so you might want to consider taking it easy and enjoying life until it's born." The doctor finished for her and smiled, tears of happiness brimmed Kazuna's eyes and she looked at Devin whom was shocked but smiling.

Kazuna said thank you and she and Devin left the doctor's office silently, once they were outside Kazuna was so excited, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she squealed and hugged Devin around the neck, he hugged her back and they were smiling and laughing together. Gengo Aoi just got out of his car to go to his appointment when he saw Kazuna breaking and letting her happiness out, she looked so happy that he smiled and walked past them without them noticing him, Kazuna and Devin went back home happily. When home, reality suddenly hit Kazuna, she started worrying and Devin comforted her, saying that their child will be a brave one and that they will be the best parents to them. Kazuna hugged him, thanking him, and they went out again, shopping for the baby, they didn't know the gender but she didn't care, she just bought the basics first. The cradle, carriage, all of the necessities for taking care of a baby, and a few sets of pj's in all colors so they wouldn't have to worry about the gender until later, Devin was sort of flustered about all this stuff but Kazuna was enjoying it fully.


End file.
